The present invention relates to a valve intended to be mounted in a holder of a tool for cutting solid materials, the valve being activated by axial displacement of the tool in the holder. The invention also relates to a device for fluid supply.
In relation to mineral cutting tools it is previously known to provide fluid supply when the tool is activated, said supply usually being controlled via a valve that is activated by the axial displacement of the tool. This prior art is exemplified by British Patent No. 2,192,565 published Jan. 20, 1988.
A frequent disadvantage of the known valve arrangements is that the valve housing is mounted in the holder via a thread connection that naturally gives rise to a relatively complicated mounting. A further frequent disadvantage in such tools is that as the support surface of the holder for the collar of the mineral cutting tool becomes worn, increased axial displacement of the tool is possible. However, the valves cannot manage this which means that those valves are damaged and stop working.
The present invention has the aim of presenting a valve of the type specified above, the valve having a floating mount in order to eliminate the disadvatages described above.